Fuel of war
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: Modern day AU. 'Nuff said.


FUEL OF WAR

By OMFG-Roach 

�

* * *

�

A/N: Well, here's my crack at a modern day AU (how original…). Just so you know, I will have two main factions (in order to alleviate confusion). They are: 

The Valley Republic (the Gerudo) 

And the Hylian Alliance (Hyrule, Holodrum, Labrynna, Termina, and the Waker Islands). 

I will also make two new time zones (since the 'Zelda' games appear to lack them): 

HMT (Hylian Military Time) 

VST (Valley Standard Time) 

The time difference between the two zones is approximately -1 hour (e.g, if it's 4:00 PM in the Hylian Alliance, it is 3:00 in the Valley Republic). Both will use the 24-hour time system (since it keeps the military flavor all nice and juicy and I don't have to worry about AM or PM). 

With that set…

**OMFG! DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own 'The Legend of Zelda', or anything else. I _do_ own, however, the names for each of the factions, and the time zones. Everything else is property of its respective owner/current holder of the copyrights regarding that certain material.

�

* * *

�

CHAPTER ONE: SPARKPLUG 

_Rakkety Tam,_

_Rakkety Tam, _

_The drums are beating braw. _

_Rakkety Tam, _

_Rakkety Tam, _

_Are ye marching off t'war? _

-'Rakkety Tam Introduction', "Rakkety Tam", Brian Jacques. 

**FORT OUTSET, KAKARIKO CITY, HYRULE**

**BARRACKS ALPHA-CHARLIE-22-TANGO**

**TUESDAY, MAY 15, 2008**

**2145 HMT **

"Atten-_SHUN_!" Called the drill sergeant as his eyes scanned over each and every soldier, inspecting for weakness. 

The entire barracks was eerily quiet. None of the grunts dared to speak out of turn, in fear of punishment. 

"As you may know, men," The sergeant began, "The Alliance is in a war with the Valley Republic. We need any and all the help we can get in this war.

"With that in mind, I want each and every one of you to be ready to ship out at oh-five hundred hours by tomorrow morning. That means bags packed and guns loaded. Now get some shut-eye, men. We got a long six months ahead of us. 

"DISSMISSED!" He cried, signaling for the soldiers to get what little rest they could before dawn approached. 

Private Link Forester yawned as he climbed into his bunk, tired. 

His mind was wandering again…and he hated it. 

It wandered back to when he was only ten years old, back when he wasn't worried whether or not he was going to die in a combat zone, or whether or not he was going to go home- if he survived that long, that is. 

His blue eyes felt heavy as he slinked into his covers…

The last thing he saw was the bottom of the bunk above him before sleep finally took over. 

- 

**MARCASTLE CITY, HYRULE**

**HYRULE CASTLE, MILITARY STRATEGY ROOM B-16**

**TWO MONTHS PRIOR **

**1430 HMT**

"Well?" Asked General Ezlo Mini, open to the critics of the room, "What do you think?" His dark eyes scanned the room, prodding for opinions. 

"I think it's a one-way ticket to hell," interjected General Talon Londo, his palms wrapped around his edge of the boardroom table. 

"I agree with Gen. Londo on the suicide mission part, but I think it might work," General Librari Read commented. 

"If this was some other war, then I'd say it was suicide. But we're at war with the Valley Republic, and we all know what tactics President Dragmire prefers…" General Keese Vipers brought up. 

"Vipers, you oblivious bastard! Can't you see that this is complete and utter suicide!" Londo shot, slamming his palms on the table, shooting up out of his seat.

"Well, it's not completely suicide…besides; we all have the dossier on Dragmire," Vipers countered, eyes not showing any fear whatsoever. 

Londo sighed in defeat as he sank back into his chair. "I still think it's a one way ticket to hell," he mumbled. 

"So it's settled?" Asked Mini, curious to see if this was the end of the meeting. 

"Yes, I believe so," answered Read, nodding his head. 

"Let's get these plans to the king and see what he has to say," suggested General Keaton Foxman. 

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," agreed Vipers. 

"Oh, sure, let's tell the king we're all going to send every single Alliance soldier to the slaughterhouse," sneered Londo, eye scrunched in mockery.

�

* * *

�

A/N: Yes, I know, short and confusing. 


End file.
